


"How It Works!: Zippers" (A Practical Explanation by Ninomiya Kazunari)

by darkdropout



Category: Arashi (Band), Kagi no Kakatta Heya | The Locked Room Murders
Genre: Kagiheya/Arashi crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdropout/pseuds/darkdropout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me explain," Nino says. "Please, make yourself comfortable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"How It Works!: Zippers" (A Practical Explanation by Ninomiya Kazunari)

It's been a few weeks since their first meeting and Nino is the last to admit that he's got it _bad_ for anyone, but this is certainly the hardest he's worked at getting into someone's pants in a long time. Although there's been little progress, he reassures himself that Enomoto probably doesn't _dislike_ him, seeing that he still shows up every time Nino calls even as Nino's already questionable pretenses get weaker and weaker.  
  
Like today: Enomoto had come right over despite the fact that Nino really couldn't be bothered to think of a reason to ask him to.  
  
Enomoto doesn't point this out when Nino opens the door. He takes out his earbuds and tucks them away in his back pocket. He neatly slips off his shoes and patters down the hall after Nino without suspicion. When Nino leads him into his bedroom and shuts the door behind them, Enomoto doesn't even blink, although he stares thoughtfully at the door, at the place where the lock should be. He already discovered on that first day that Nino doesn't have a lock on his bedroom at all.  
  
Nino is trying his best to make up for that initial deception.  
  
The room is small and it's not at all difficult to casually crowd Enomoto towards to foot of the bed, to have him sit down on the edge with Nino still standing beside him. Enomoto seems unconcerned with all of it as he continues to contemplate the door frame.  
  
Nino decides it's now or never. He takes a deep breath.  
  
"Enomoto-san," he says. "You know a lot about locks, huh?"  
  
It's not his greatest opener, but it's enough. Enomoto turns his attention to Nino and nods. "Locks can be quite interesting," he answers.  
  
"They can," Nino agrees, for Enomoto's sake. Nino is not much for locks himself, especially after breaking three last night night while trying to attach them to the front of his pants. It was, if he's honest with himself now, a rather desperate attempt to get Enomoto's attention and one he's not particularly proud of. It was also an abysmal failure. He'd almost given up completely after accidentally ripping out the crotch of his favorite jeans. But then, right at the crack of dawn, as the birds began to tweet and the sun started to seep in around his window shades, he'd had an idea.  
  
An idea he's just crazy enough to use.  
  
"What about zippers?" Nino asks with the practiced nonchalant he reserves exclusively for flirting - not that Enomoto seems to notice. "Do you know much about zippers?"  
  
Enomoto stares at him. "No," he replies and he's - curious? confused? completely uninterested?  
  
Nino has always taken pride in his natural ability to read others. He's never had to put much effort into figuring out how other people work and up until now he's taken it for granted. But Enomoto is different. Most of the time he appears neutral, apathetic to his surroundings regardless of how they might vary. That's not what has gotten Nino all hot and bothered though (although admittedly he's always been a sucker for someone who plays hard to get). It's the way that Enomoto _does_ show his emotions - in the tiniest tilt of his head, the curve of his lips and the twitch of his fingers, the way his gaze comes in and out of focus on the world around him - that's gotten under Nino's skin. Since that time on the porch, when Nino unwittingly had that focus cast in his direction, he can't quite shake the feeling of it. He's become a bit obsessed with getting it back, even just for a moment.  
  
Enomoto's still staring at him - _expectantly_ , Nino decides and feels his tension rising. Maybe they aren't so different after all, the two of them. Always looking for a challenge. For another locked room to crack wide open.  
  
"They're very interesting too," Nino tells him. He steps a bit closer, close enough that Enomoto tips his head back so he can still see Nino's face. Nino feels his heartbeat pick up behind his ribcage.  
  
"Let me explain," Nino says. "Please, make yourself comfortable."   
  
Without warning, he pushes Enomoto back onto the bed. Enomoto hits the mattress with a soft thud and before he has time to react, Nino settles himself over him, straddles Enomoto's legs and sits back on his thighs.  
  
"The zipper," Nino starts, fingers ghosting over the front of Enomoto's pants, "is based on two simple components: the wedge and the hook."  
  
Nino pauses, giving Enomoto a chance to interrupt him. But Enomoto just lies there, docile with Nino above him, and looks up at Nino through his glasses. Just as before, his expression is almost unreadable, with only the slightest suggestion of interest in the set of his mouth.  
  
Nino takes this as an encouragement - or at least not an objection to their current position - and continues.  
  
"A wedge is just an object with a slanted, inclined surface. If you push a wedge forward against an object, it will push the object to the left or right. In other words, the force exerted by a wedge is always perpendicular to the direction in which the wedge is moving. A hook, of course, is a curved piece of material that can be used to grab onto another piece of material."  
  
While Nino talks, he flicks open the button of Enomoto's fly. Enomoto remains motionless, but Nino notices the sudden acceleration in the rise and fall of Enomoto's chest through the thin fabric of his grey pull-over sweater.  
  
"A zipper track is made up of dozens of teeth, each of which combines a hook and a hollow. The idea is to latch every hook on each of the two tracks into a hollow on the opposite track. The latching mechanism, called the slide, is just a collection of wedges."  
  
He runs his index finger down the zipper of Enomoto's pants from top to bottom, then bottom to top, let's his nail scrape over the metal track as he goes. Enomoto twitches beneath him. His eyes go dark.  
  
Nino smirks.  
  
"As the slide moves up the zipper, the two teeth strips must enter at a specific angle. As the strips move through the slide, the slide's inclined edges push the teeth toward each other. The strips are offset from each other, so each hollow settles onto a hook in sequence."  
  
He finds the pull of Enomoto's zipper and takes it between his fingers, plays with it idly as he keeps talking.  
  
"For this to work properly, each tooth must be exactly the same size and shape, and they all must be perfectly positioned on the track. In a well-made zipper, the interlocking teeth form an incredibly secure bond. I-it--"   
  
He stumbles a little over his words when Enomoto reaches out to put a hand on his thigh.  
  
"It what?" Enomoto breathes.  
  
Nino feels it, in a sudden rush of heat, the way Enomoto has locked on to him completely. He swallows, throat suddenly very dry.  
  
"It is very difficult to separate the teeth by pulling the two strips apart. But the slide can easily separate the teeth, using a simple plow-shaped wedge. When the slide is pulled down ---"  
  
Nino pulls at the tab.  
  
"--- the wedge pushes against the slanted edges of the hook ---"  
  
Enomoto's fingers begin to move against Nino's jeans, rubbing the rough material between his thumb and forefinger. Nino feels all the blood in his body rush south.  
  
"---pivoting each tooth off of the tooth below it."  
  
Nino watches as the zipper separates, tooth by tooth, until it reaches the end of the track. He can just see the dark front of Enomoto's underwear.  
  
"And with that," he concludes, "the zipper tracks are detached."  
  
For a moment the room is silent. Enomoto twists his fingers up where he's still holding the fabric of Nino's jeans.  
  
"Now you try," Nino prompts, ignoring the rough sound of his own voice. He pushes up on his knees and leans his hips forward.  
  
Enomoto takes his hand from Nino's thigh, moves it up to Nino's fly and slowly unzips his pants.  
  
"Interesting," he says and smiles.  
  
Nino figures that's Enomoto's consent, wastes no more time on preamble, and kisses him.

 

*

  
OMAKE:  
  
"Did you really look that all up and memorize it just to get him to sleep with you?" Sho groans.  
  
Nino grins. "Yes."  
  
"That's disgusting," Jun tells him with feeling. "You're disgusting."  
  
"Did it work?" asks Aiba with ill-hidden excitement.  
  
Nino stretches, long and languid and satisfied.  "Lock, stock and -"  
  
Sho cuts him off. "DO NOT MAKE THIS WORSE BY FINISHING THAT SENTENCE!"


End file.
